


Flamingos, Chickens, and Other Birds

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Eppur Si Muove, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Anyone wonder why Big Bird wandered up to sit with CJ?





	Flamingos, Chickens, and Other Birds

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Flamingos, Chickens, and Other Birds

**Flamingos, Chickens, and Other Birds**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** Donna, Josh, Big Bird, and CJ.  
**Category(s):** Missing scene  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" and "Sesame Street" are not mine.  
**Summary:** Anyone wonder why Big Bird wandered up to sit with CJ?  
**Spoiler:** Season 5 through "Eppur Si Muove"  


Donna leaned in Josh's door. "The Sesame Street folks are here." 

"And you think I care because?" 

"Fine. I'm going to go welcome them." 

"Go play. I'll work." 

"Right." 

A few seconds after Donna left, Josh had an idea. "I wonder how many of the Sesame Street gang came," he asked no one. Soon he was out prowling the halls, and soon found who he was looking for. "He," he said with a big smile. 

Big Bird turned, offered his hand, and said, "Hi, I'm Big Bird." 

"I recognized you. I'm Josh Lyman. You can call me Josh." 

"I recognized you, too." 

Josh looked around to make sure no one was too nearby. "Listen, Big Bird, I was wondering if you would do me a favor." 

"That depends on what it is." 

"I have this friend who always gets teased about how tall she is. Sometimes gets compared to you. Her Secret Service code name is flamingo, and she gets teased about that, too. And recently on national TV someone called her a chicken." 

"What exactly is your point, Josh?" 

"Look, I know you're not a chicken or flamingo, but I just thought if you went and hung around her for a while, it might make her smile. She doesn't smile often." 

"Just hang around? Not say anything?" 

"Well, if you want to say, 'bawk, bawk, bawk,' that'd be okay, but not saying anything is fine." 

"And how will I find her?" 

Josh's smile grew. "Just wander around casually. You won't be able to miss her. She's a tall redhead wearing a black suit coat over a white shirt, a short gray skirt, and black hose." 

"Okay, I'll try." 


End file.
